Falling for him
by Agnes Bean
Summary: Rory relizes she might just have feelings for Jess...r/r please
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, none of it is mine but the plot. I guess it belongs to the WB and probably some other people too. But not me.

**Spoilers: **"A-Tisket, A-Tasket" and I guess anything up to it too.

**A/N: **I wrote this because I was having a bit of writer's block in my novel and was hoping this would help. It did-kind of. Anyway, this is Rory/Jess, so if you don't like that, don't read it.  But I think everyone should give them a chance. TRISTON is GONE! And Jess is more interesting than him anyway. Please R/R.  If you flame, please give a reason, and don't flame just because you don't like R/J because a told you it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rory sighed as she watched the rain hit her window.  She had absolutely _nothing _to do.  Her homework was done, the electricity was out, her mother was still at work, and today had to be the _one _day she left her book at school.  Not that she could have read it anyway, Lorelei had gone on a candle burning spree the week before and there were no candles left in the house.  Rory looked outside again. If she wanted something to do she would have to brave the storm to get to someone's house.  But having just spent the last hour doing nothing she was beginning to think that being soaked was worth it. 

She got up and grabbed her coat, her first thought being that she would go to Lane's. But just as she was about to open the door and make a mad dash to her friend's house she remembered: Lane was grounded for failing some math test or another, and Rory had the feeling Ms. Kim wouldn't let her in even it she was soaked through-and-through. Rory thought for a few seconds about where else she might go and then it hit her: Jess.  Despite the bad-boy reputation he had he was very smart and fun to talk to, not to mention some of Luke's coffee would be nice after being out in the storm. With her new destination in mind Rory flung open the door and sprinted.

She hadn't quite realized exactly how much rain there was, and how hard the wind was blowing, and, despite the fact she got there faster than ever before, by the time she arrived at the door to LUKE'S she was _very _wet and _very _cold. 

Luke looked up startled when he heard Rory's knock. He let her in looking very confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, "where's your mother?"

"She's at the inn, I was bored, Lane's grounded, so I came over to talk to Jess."

"Jess?" Rory nodded.

"Why?"

"Because, he's nice." 

Luke gave her a cup of coffee and directed her up the stairs, still looking very confused. 

Rory walked up to the door she supposed was to Jess's room-judging by the rock music coming from it-and knocked.

"Jess, it's Rory."

"Rory?" The music stopped and Jess opened the door, looking just as confused as his uncle had. "God girl! You're soaked!" He said as soon as he saw her. "Here." He tossed her a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants. "Change before you get the flu or something."

"Why Jess, I didn't know you cared." 

"Your mother would kill me, and Luke, if something happened to you," he replied. 

"OK. But you're leaving the room."

"Do I have too?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes," she said, pushing him out of the room and closing the door. After she had changed she let him back in.

"So why are you here anyway?" He inquired.

"I was bored."

"What about Lane?" 

"Grounded."  

"Oh. Then what about Dean?"  Rory looked at him startled. _What about Dean?_ She didn't know, she just hadn't thought about him at all.  But she was thinking about him now, and she had spotted a problem with her plan: she was in _Jess's_ room, wearing _Jess's_ cloths when she could have just as easily been with Dean.  He was not going to like that at all.

"I don't know," she replied. Jess looked skeptical.

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No, but we will if he finds out I was here, so don't tell him."

"Alright then. So, now that you're here what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…talk?"

"About?"

"I don't know, anything."

"Alright. Than how about this book you recommended?" He asked grabbing a book off the floor. "I still don't get it." Rory smiled.

"Sure."

They spent the next hour talking about books, and were just about to get into music when Rory's cell phone rang.  She picked it up, confused, not sure who would be calling her, and hoping it wasn't Dean.

"Hello?"

"Rory?" Rory sighed in relief, it was her mother.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Well, the road is kind of flooded, so I'm spending the night at the inn. I won't be home until tomorrow evening. Are you going to be ok alone?"

"Yeah."

"Good girl. So what are you doing to entertain yourself?"

"Actually,  I'm at Luke's." Rory bit her lip, hoping her mother didn't explode, she could remember her mother's reaction to her spending the day with Jess all to well.

"Ok. Cool. Just don't have sex with Jess."

"MOM!"

"And don't smoke or do drugs or drink."

"Mom, Luke's here too you know."

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye." Rory hung up the phone and she and Jess went back to their conversation.  An hour and a half later Rory looked at her watch and was very surprised to see it was already nine-thirty. 

"I'd better go," she said regretfully, they had been having a interesting conversation about whether or not marijuana should be legal.  

"I'll walk you downstairs," he offered.  

"Where do you think your going?" Luke asked, entering the dinner as Rory was opening the door to leave.

"Home."

"Oh no you're not.  Look outside.  It's hailing, you'd get yourself killed. Then what would I tell your mother?"

"What am I supposed to do? Spend the night? Mom's not coming home so she can't pick me up."

"I figured as much. Yeah, I guess you have to spend the night.  I'll get out the inflatable bed, and you and Jess can share a room-just no sex."  Rory smiled when she heard that-he sounded exactly like her mother. She glanced over at Jess and saw he was smiling too-only he hadn't heard the conversation between her and her mother.

"Aw, uncle Luke, that's no fun!" Jess said, in his usual "bad-boy" voice. 

"Or we could just through Jess out. Nobody would miss him, least of all me," Luke said glaring at his nephew.   

"_I _would miss him," Rory said. Luke shook his head,

"Rory Gilmore, you are to nice for you own good."

Fifteen minutes latter the inflatable bed was on the floor-empty for the moment, although Jess was going to sleep on it-and Rory and Jess were sitting on Jess's bed. 

"So, would you really miss me?" Jess asked.

"What?"

"Downstairs, you said you would miss me." Rory stared at him for a few minuets, thinking.

"Yes, I think I would."

"Really? Why? I mean Luke's right, nobody else in this place would."

"Because, your one of the most interesting people I know. You act all tough and screwed-up teenagery, but your really very smart.  And that's the other thing, I don't know enough smart people. I mean the people at Chilton are smart, but they aren't nice. I don't know many people who are smart _and_ nice, but your one of the one's I _do_ know.  I'd miss being able to talk about books and politics and stuff."

            "Thanks. But don't you talk to Dean about that kind of thing? 

            "Not really. I mean I've tried to get him to read some of the books I like, but he didn't like any of them."

            "You know, I asked you this before, but I didn't get a very good answer: what _do _you two talk about?"

            "I don't know, stuff."

            "I find your relationship very odd." 

            "Could we talk about something else please?"

            "Alright, alright. Back to marijuana. Now as I was saying, since tobacco is legal  marijuana should be too…" 


	2. Morning

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, the WB's. *Blah Blah Blah* 

**A/N: **Yeah. This is chapter 2, but you probably got that already. K, just read it will you?__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rory lay on the bed trying to get to sleep, but it wasn't working to well. There was one thing Jess had said that night that had really bothered her-and it wasn't that he didn't like one of her favorite books of all time. She turned it over in her mind. _What DO Dean and I talk about? Not that much really-kissing. _ As much as she tried to deny it, that really was the base of their relationship. As she lay staring at the ceiling a memory came to her- **_She was trying to tell Dean something-what, she couldn't remember-but all he wanted to do was kiss her. He only listened to what she had to say because he had to, and the first words out of his mouth when she was done were "can we kiss now?"_** _Jess is right, our relationship ship IS odd.  And Dean is so over-protective, he doesn't trust me at all.  He acts like all I DO is kiss-I couldn't possibly be interested in being just friends with another guy.   But I do love him-I think. Than why didn't I even think of going over to his house?  What do I love about him? How sweet he is-I mean he made me a car for goodness sake!  I DID love him...  _

She turned around and looked at Jess lying on the inflatable bed. _I WOULD miss him. I really would. I might even miss him more than I would Dean. NO RORY. You are NOT falling for Jess._ She told herself firmly. Sighing she closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jess, UP!" Rory woke to Luke's voice. "Rory, you've better get up too," he said, more kindly.  Rory glanced at the clock- six-fifteen.  Only a little earlier than normal. She'd have plenty of time to get to school.  She'd do her normal morning routine, only she'd eat breakfast first instead of last. 

            "Don't look at me," she told Jess, "I look awful in the morning." 

            "You could never look bad," he told her, tossing her a brush. "I'm going downstairs." 

            Ten minuets later Rory followed her friend-still in his clothing, hers not being dry yet. 

            "Give me coffee!" She demanded.

            "Coming your honor," Jess replied, winking.

            "You sound like your mother," Luke commented as Rory sat down at the counter. 

            "Only when I need coffee."

            "I wouldn't be so sure of that," Luke told her before disappearing into the storage room. 

            "Yeah," Jess said, handing Rory her coffee-which she took thankfully. "I mean sometimes I think you guys have a psychic link. Like there was that time when you two were telling Luke about how you were in the top 3% of your grade and you guys were like, You: 'I'm in', Your Mom: 'the top', You: '3%', Your Mom: 'of her' You: 'grade!'" Jess said, and than continued a list of times when Rory had acted like her mother. This went on until Rory heard the door open behind her.

            _"Shit! It's Wednesday" _she heard Jess whisper under his breath. _Wednesday-oh God! Dean works early at Taylor's on Wednesday doesn't he.  _She turned around slowly and saw, as she had feared, her boyfriend. 

            "Rory!" He said smiling. "What are you doing here so earl--" His smile turned to a frown as he saw her shirt. Rory considered telling him everything was normal, but somehow she didn't think he'd believe that she often came to Luke's at six thirty in the morning wearing a Metallica shirt that was two sizes to large.  

            Dean's eye's flicked from Rory to Jess, who had put on the "come and get me" face he usually wore when around Dean. 

            "What are you doing _here _so early?" He asked again, much less happy this time. But despite the fact he was talking to Rory he was staring-very threateningly-at Jess.

            "Eating breakfast," she answered. It _was _the truth, just not the _whole _truth. "Well, I think I should go now." She got up and began leaving.  When she reached Dean she kissed him on the cheek.

            "See you tonight," she said. At the door way she turned and mouthed "_don't tell him anything_ _you don't need too._" Jess nodded in reply, and Rory left the store, hoping the two boys she left didn't kill each other.


	3. Movie

**Disclaimer:** All the characters/places affiliated with _The Gilmore Girls_ belong to the WB and maybe other people, but not me. _2001: A Space Odyssey _doesn't belong to me either. 

**A/N:** _LOTR_ has the best sound track ever.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanx to all the people who reviewed! You rock!

Sorry I took so long posting. I've had it done since Saturday, I was just too lazy to post it.

Oh, and it seems I over-estimated the size of Luke/Jess's apartment. Sorry about that.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory pulled her cell phone out of her back-pack.  She had spent all day thinking up what she was going to say to Dean, and had come up with several options.  Which she was going to use all depended on how much Jess had told him, which was why she was calling him.

*Ring, Ring*

"Luke's diner." Jess responded, sounding less than happy. 

"Hey Jess, it's Rory."

"Hey!" Jess' voice cheered up quite a bit. 

"How much did you tell him?"

"Who?"

"Dean, you know my boyfriend, tall, brown hair, looked like he was about to kill you last time I saw him."

"Ohhh, him. Nothing, Luke came in just as you left and I figure Dean decided he couldn't take the both of us. But the situation kind of spoke for itself you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I think he'll take it a lot better if I tweak some of the details."

"Like what? Oh, never mind, Luke's yelling at me, bye!"

"Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and stared out the window, going over her story again in her head. She had went to Luke's to get coffee _not _to see Jess. The rest of it was pretty much the same, minus the sleeping in the same room as Jess. Dean still wasn't going to like it, but Rory was confident he'd like the "revised" version better.  The bus finally pulled to a stop and Rory got off-a little nervously.  Dean was there as expected and has soon as he spotted her he started yelling.

"What were you doing _there _in _his _cloths at _six-thirty _in the morning!" He demanded.  This outburst had caused several student's to look their way, not something Rory particularly wanted.  

"Dean, calm down! It's not what you think!"

"Calm down?! You were wearing his clothing for gods sake!"

"DEAN! Just let me explain." Dean stopped shouting and looked at her, breathing heavily. 

"_Well?" _Rory took a deep breath and began.

"Last night I _really_ wanted coffee, but the electricity was out so I couldn't make any. So I went to Luke's.  Then it started hailing, and Luke wouldn't let me go outside, something about my mom not likening it if I died," she began, trying to make it sound like this wasn't rehearsed. "Yeah, and then my mom called and told me she wouldn't be coming home-the road was flooded-and Luke said I'd have to spend the night." Dean's eyes widened.

"Where'd you sleep?" 

"Jess' bed…Jess slept on the _coach_," she added, seeing the look on Dean's face.

"And why were you wearing his cloths?" 

"Mine were wet," Rory replied, crossing her fingers behind her back. _Please God, make him forgive me!_

"Ok then, I guess it's all right." He didn't sound completely satisfied, but he also didn't sound like he was going to run off and kill Jess, which made her story a success in Rory's mind.

"So are we still on for the movie  tonight?" She asked.

"Of coarse. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty."

"Great! Can't wait."

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom! Where's my sweater?!" Rory shouted as she rummaged through her closet.

"You have many sweaters. Please specify." Lorelei's voice tauntingly responded.

"This isn't funny! The blue one! I want to ware it on my date with Dean!"

"Oh. Um.  It's kind of covered in coffee." Rory sighed in exasperation.

"How could you? I don't have anything to ware."

"Ware this." Lorelei offered, entering Rory's room with a black sweater draped over her arm.

"Thanks!" Rory pulled the sweater on just as the doorbell rang. "Bye mom."

"Bye."

Rory sprinted down the stairs and opened the door. 

"Hi Dean."

"Hey."  They kissed, and for a moment Rory wondered why they couldn't actually talk before kissing, but she quickly pushed that thought to the side. Finally Rory pulled away and looked at her watch.

"Come on, or we'll miss the beginning of the movie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The theater was less crowded than normal.  It seemed that most of Stars Hallow thought there were better things to do on a Thursday night than watching _2001: A Space Odyssey. _Not that that surprised Rory, she hadn't thought the people in her little town would be very interested in watching a movie that had actual plot and dialogue for less than half of it.  She had had to beg Dean to come as it was.

A few minuets after  Rory and Dean sat down Jess entered, sitting in the row across from them. He waved to Rory, who waved back, smiling. Jess was the kind of person who would _want _to see this movie.

"What's _he _doing here?" Dean demanded, as if Rory should know.

"I don't know, maybe he wanted to see the movie?" Rory responded.  Dean shook his head.

"I think he's following us."

"_What?_ That makes no sense. For starters, how would he know we were here?"

"He heard you tell me 'see you tonight' didn't he? He must of figured it out." Dean glared at Jess, who had started reading.

"I think your being paranoid.  You just don't like him." 

"He's playing with my mind," Dean continued, ignoring Rory,  "and he's messing with you too. Why are you always supporting him?"

"Because, he's nice. And smart. And he's Luke's nephew." Dean shook his head again, but before he could say anything the movie started. 

After about only two minuets of watching monkeys run around Dean got bored and leaned over to kiss Rory.  She kissed him back for a second and then pulled away to watch more of the movie.

Two more minuets passed before Dean leaned over to kiss her again.  Again Rory pulled away to watch the movie.

Two more minuets and he leaned over again…after about the fifth time Rory gave up on the movie and just kissed him.     

While they kissed Rory glanced over at Jess and saw him looking at them with a mixture of amusement and, was it jealousy? _Why am I so happy about that?  _She asked herself. _If he DOES like me-which he doesn't-I should feel BAD because I don't like him, not happy because I…_She willed herself not to think "Do". 

Finally the monkey raised the rock and slammed it down on a bone in triumph- marking both the discovery of tools and the beginning of the part of the movie with a plot.

Dean finally started watching the movie instead of kissing Rory.  Rory could tell he was still bored by the way he was shifting in his seat, and she felt bad for dragging him to a movie she knew he wouldn't like. Not that she had done it to be mean, she had hoped against hope he'd like it.  Ignoring the restless boy next to her, Rory watched the movie.  It seemed to grow on Dean, or at least he stopped shifting around. 

Once the plot ended and babies started floating around in the middle of space _(A/N: Ok, so it IS a weird movie) _people started leaving the theater.

"Let's go." Dean said.

"No. I like this part." Dean shook his head, but kept watching. 

"I'm leaving," he told her ten minuets later.

"Ok, but I'm staying." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go, if you don't like it." Dean sighed, got up and left.

Jess noticed him leaving, and watched as Rory sighed in despair.  _She should have known he wouldn't like it. _He thought.  Getting up he walked over to Rory and sat next to her.

"Hey," she said as he sat.

"I see Dean left."

"He was bored." Jess shook his head in confusion.

"I really don't get what you see in him."

"Be quiet, I'm trying to watch the movie!" Rory demanded.  

"'K."

But Rory wasn't really watching the movie at all. She looked at Jess out of the side of her eye. _He's kind of cute. _She thought. _No, Rory. You have a boyfriend. Who finds "2001" boring. _She bit her lip.  _Watch the movie Rory. Just watch the floating baby…_

_Dean would kill me if he came back in right now. _Her resolve to watch the movie hadn't lasted very long. _No, he would kill Jess. I wish he could understand we're just friends…JUST FRIENDS Rory. You are JUST FRIENDS. Remember that._

This inward battle lasted until the movie ended.  

"I'll walk you home," Jess offered as the lights came up, revealing a movie theater empty except for the two teenagers. 

"Ok."

It was a beautiful night. Stars speckled the night, shining like diamonds. It was warm- Rory barley needed her mother's sweater- and a slight breeze was blowing. _Very romantic._ _I should be regretting that Dean's not here. _She wasn't even going to try to convince her self that she _did_ regret it.

They walked in a peaceful silence all the way to Rory's house.  Jess walked her to the door.

"Bye," he said.

"By-" The word trailed off as there eyes met and Rory saw something in his eyes she never seen before…longing.  He leaned towards her and their lips meant.  They kissed for a few seconds, and then she realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"Good night, Rory Gilmore," he said before walking off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **And so ends chapter three. R/R PLEASE. Hopefully I'll be writing more because spring break is next week. YEAH! 

Ok, off to research further proof of the unfairness of the bible…er…gay rights.

  
  



	4. At the Diner

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all but the plot.

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long. I was uninspired. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's going to be a new episode this week! ONLY TWO DAYS AND 7 HOURS.  God I'm a loser, I'm counting down to the next Gilmore Girls episode.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is now my most reviewed fic! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christen conservatives are evil and deserve to die. The God-dammed Bible dose not forbid homosexuality! And even if id does it also forbids women from warring gold or purls. **There is nothing wrong with being Gay**. GRRRR….

Sorry,  I'm doing a speech on gay rights, and it makes me mad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Oscars are evil. _A Beautiful Mind _did not deserve Best Picture. And yes I've seen it. I also saw _Lord of the Rings_, _Moulin Rouge_, and _Gosford Park_, and thought all three were better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the topic of movies: I have  question: why in the_ world _would Rory _not _want to see _LOTR_ 100 times…literally? I find that a hard concept to grasp. Maybe that's because I'm obsessed with the movie. But even if she didn't want to pay attention she could just stare at Orlando Bloom and Elijah Wood and Viggo Motenson (SP?)!  Ok, I'm gonna shut up now.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"America"(From _West Side Story_) is a great song.

~~~~~~~~~~

I love the Beatles. I'm going to see a Paul McCartney concert. I'm happy. And I'm done rambling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 Rory lay on her bed trying to work out the confused thoughts drifting through her mind. _Did what I think happened just happen. Yes. You kissed Jess. And liked it too. NO. I DIDN'T. Stop lying to yourself Rory.  But I love Dean. And what about Jess?… _Slowly she drifted into a uneasy sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next day she woke to the blaring of her alarm clock. It took her a few seconds to remember why she felt so stressed out. When she did remember she groaned. And her mothers cheery voice telling her they were going to _Luke's _for breakfast. She wasn't ready to see Jess again. She considered telling her mother not to make her go. But that would result in her having to tell her mother what happened, and she wasn't ready to do that either.  Her mother didn't approve of Jess. Rory knew Lorelei only tried to be nice to him for Rory's sake, and still didn't trust him.

Fifteen minuets later Rory  and Lorelei were inside _Luke's_ waiting to be served. The diner was unusually crowded that morning, and Luke was rushing around, complaining to nobody about how Jess wasn't downstairs yet.  Finally the boy in question came waltzing down the stairs.  

"Where were you?" Luke asked, exasperated, "oh never mind, just go serve them!" He ordered, waving to the Gilmore's. _Great_ Rory thought sarcastically on seeing this, _just fantastic_. But despite the sarcasm in her thoughts, she wasn't sure whether she was happy or not.

"Hello ladies," he said in a fake " good waiter" voice. "And how may I help you?" Rory noticed that her wasn't looking at her.

"I'll have strawberry pancakes, and coffee," Lorelei said.

"And Rory?" He asked.  There was a uncomfortable silence as there eyes met. Rory could feel her mother looking at them strangely.

"I'll…I'll have the same," she finally managed to stammer.

"Ok," he said, walking off.

"Ok, what's up?" Lorelei inquired as soon as Jess was out of hearing range.

"What do you mean?" Rory said, trying to sound confused.

"Something wrong.  For one thing, you normally don't take ten seconds o answer someone when they ask you what you want to eat. And two, you hate strawberry pancakes." 

"I've decided to give them another try."

"_Rory_"

 "Mom, your imagining things." Lorelei sighed. 

"I'll get it out of you, once I've had my coffee," she warned. 

A few minuets Jess came back with two plates of pancakes and set them in front of the two Gilmores.  He then grabbed a cup, filled it up with coffee, and gave it to Rory, and began to walk off.

"What about my coffee?" Lorelei demanded. 

"Luke told me not to give you any."

"Please?"

"He won't pay me if I do." 

"I'll get my coffee!" Lorelei declared, rushing across the room to harass Luke. This left Jess and Rory alone.  Neither one talked for a few minuets.  Jess was the first one to break the silence.

   "About last night, it won't happen again, I promise," he said, and walked off before Rory could say anything.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, I'd write more but I have homework. Did you know it's impossible to find _anything _supporting a moment of silence for meditation or voluntary prayer in schools? Stupid social studies. Evil debates. I'll write more soon, I promise. 


	5. Party

**Disclaimer: **I am the Walrus. And Walruses don't own 'nething. Don't sue me.

**A/N:**

First, for this chapter, we're pretending Jess and Rory like the Beatles. I don't know if they do, but if they don't they should.

Were also pretending Jess has a room, he had one in the first chapter anyway.  Let's just say this is post "Lost and Found". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear, disappointed: I'm very sorry I offended you.  I was a little harsh, but I'd just come from researching about gay rights and it made me really mad. And you might want to know I'm an atheist, so me saying "God-damned" does not mean anything. 

Ardnaxela: WOW, I'm on somebody's favorite authors list who doesn't know me offline!?  And my novel is about Atlantis…it's fantasy. The first two chapters are posted on this site (_The Doomed World_). Actually I started a second novel, the first two chapters of which are also in this site (_Every Town)._

Everyone else: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!  I LOVE YOU ALL!!! And you were right, that chapter was way, way, way too short. Now I feel bad. :'(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 I SAW  PAUL McCARTNEY IN CONCERT!!!!!  He was AMAZING.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just realized that when someone says the name "Jess" I think of Jess from the Gilmore Girls before I think of Jess my-former-best-friend. This could mean one of two things: 1) I like this show way too much or 2) Jess and I really aren't friends anymore. Actually I think it's both. That makes me sad. I need a life and my former best friend isn't even a friend anymore :'( 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Strawberry fields forever

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory stared at Jess's retreating back for a few seconds.  _Be relived Rory. _She told herself. _But maybe I DO want it to happen again…_before she could continue this train of thought a voice came from behind.

"Rory! I thought I'd find you here!"  Rory turned around to find herself  facing Dean.  _My luck_ she thought, putting on a smile.

"Hi!" She said, pretending she was glad to see him.

            "So Rory," he began, sitting next to her. "My school's having a dance. I was wondering if you wanted to go? It's completely informal."

            _No, not really._

"Yes, I'd love to go."

"Great, it's tomorrow.  I have to go to school now, see you later." 

Yippy.  JUST what I want to do. Go to a dance with Dean. Thrilling. Well, maybe Jess will be there. Wait a second, this is Jess, of coarse he won't go. Wait, why do I care? Because He's my friend. JUST because he's my friend.  But I'll be with Dean, so if for some odd reason Jess IS there, I won't be able to talk to him.  WHY is Dean so possessive?  It's not like I'd do anything…except I have…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Unbeknownst to Rory, Jess had over heard the conversation she had had with Dean.  

"You know that dance I told you about?" He asked Luke that night.

            "Yeah, what about it?"

            "I was wondering if I could go?"

            "Yeah, sure, but I thought you didn't want to go. You called it a 'stupid get-together of preps and jocks.' "

            "Well, I changed my mind."  Luke gave him an inquisitive look.

            "This change of heart wouldn't happen to have to do with a certain book-loving brunet, now would it?" 

            "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about,"  Jess said quickly, before vanishing into his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rory pulled on a blue shirt decorated with a Japanese-style girl, sighing. She didn't really want to go to the dance that night.  She kept trying to convince herself that it was because she inherently didn't like dances, but she knew in her heart that wasn't the reason.  It was because she was going with Dean.  She shook that thought out of her head. _You love Dean. Loved. If ever that. NO. I love him.  Well, at least extreme like…than why would you feel better if you knew Jess was going? _Rory shook her head again, trying to get the treacherous thoughts out.  _Why have ALL my thoughts ended up on this subject recently? _She wondered. _Come on Rory, there other things in the world.  Hard Times is a good book.  I'll think about it.  I love the portrayal of Sissy. And Mr. Gradgrind's change of attitude towards the world is so well done... I wonder what Jess thinks of it?. GAH! Don't think about Jess! If you're going to think about a boy, think of Dean. I wonder what Dean thinks of it. I doubt he's read it. I'm sure Jess has read it…this isn't working.  I'll ask Dean to read it…bet he won't like it much.  So he's not a big book boy, so what?_

  Finally the doorbell rang.  Rory ran down the stairs, forcing a smile. _Why are all my smiles forced when I'm with Dean"_ _That's not true!…yes it is! No, it's not!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dance had already started when Dean and Rory arrived.  Hip hop was blearing out of the speakers as scantily dressed girls and t-shirted boys danced in a manner Ms. Kim would surely not approve of, lights flashing.  _Great. _Rory thought, deciding she liked the formal dances at Chilton better. 

 She glanced around for someone she might know.  Of coarse Lane was not allowed to come.  Rory recognized a few former classmates, but nobody she had ever considered a close friend.  And then she saw him.  Hidden in the shadows, warring the trademark  "Metallica" shirt and smirk, was Jess.  A smile crossed Rory's lips. _He came! _

She and Dean lingered on the edges of the dance floor, drinking soda and laughing at the dancers, and occasionally dancing themselves--during slow songs.  After about an hour of this, Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom.  In a few seconds Jess was by her side.

"Having fun?" he inquired. 

"Not really."

"Neither am I."

"It would be better if they had descent music."  

"The DJ's a student. He works for free."

"Who?"

"John Rosen."

"Ug. I hated him. No wonder the music is bad!"

"What do you think he'd do if I asked him to play a Beatles song?"

"I doubt he knows who they are," Rory said with a slight laugh. John had never been the brightest of people.

"It would be amusing. All the preps and jocks would be confused." Rory nodded.

" 'I am the Walrus' would sure confuse them."

" 'For the Benefit of Mr. Kite' "

" 'Taxman'"

" 'Penny Lane' "

" 'Nowhere man' "

" 'Doctor Robert' "

" 'She came in Through the Bathroom Window." "

" 'Maxwell's Silver Hammer' "

" 'Mean Mr. Mustard' "

" 'Strawberry Fields' "

" 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' "

" Basically anything on Sgt. Pepper." 

"Yep."

"Drugs sure do weird things when mixed with creative minds."

"They create creative songs."

"Weird songs."

"Great songs."

"Certainly."

            The music switched to a slow song, and the people on the dance floor coupled up, a few dejected girls wandered off, pouting. 

            "Wanna dance?" Jess questioned.  The sensible part of her mind screamed _No-Dean!_ But the rest of her said _yes_.

            "Sure."

            They walked onto the floor, and rapped their arms around each other. Rory rested her head on Jess shoulder and closed her eyes.  She was more content with him than she had been with Dean in a very long time.  This was where she belonged, just her and Jess and...

            "RORY!" Dean.  Rory and Jess sprang apart guiltily.  

            "What the  hell do you think your doing!?" This was directed at Jess, accompanied by a shove.

            "Just dancing with a friend." Jess relied coolly. 

            "You were dancing a little close for 'friends'" Dean spat. People were beginning to watch.

            "A little close for friends," he repeated, turning to Rory. "What do you have to say about this?"

            "We're just friends, I swear!"

            "Yeah, right.  First you spend the night at his house.   Then he followed us to the movies.  And don't think I didn't notice you looking at him! And then I find you two dancing offal close!"

            Rory opened her mouth to reply, but Dean cut her off.

            "You know what Rory? I don't want to hear it! I'm sick of this! It's over!"

            Rory stared in shock. 

            "Did you, just---break up with me?"

            "Yes."

            Rory stared for a few more seconds, then burst into tears, sprinting out of the room, towards her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, I had computer problems.   There's more coming soon, but right now I have to go watch _The Sixth Sense_


	6. Cheering up

**Disclaimer: **As we've established, nothing is mine but the o-so unoriginal plot.  And none of the movies are mine either.

**A/N: ** 

Yea! I have Beatles fans reading this!  I love them so much. As I always say, there are three things that would make me not like Jess: if he committed a serious crime, if he pressured Rory to have sex or if he says he doesn't like The Beatles. 

It's my friend and I's last condition for dating anyone too. They must like The Beatles. They could be perfect in all other ways, but if they don't like the fab four they aren't an option ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Know what is another good band? _Flogging Molly. _And _The Pouges. _Go listen. Now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s

Once again, I love all of you who reviewed.  I really really do.  You don't know how much I appreciate it. 

And I'm sorry this took so long.  See, I wrote it, and then the next day decided I didn't like it.  And then it took  me a long time to re-write it. A very extra long time. Like many many months.  Most people who were reading this have probably forgotten about it.  Oops. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rory ran into her room, flinging herself across her bed, sobbing.  She wasn't quite sure why she was so upset.  She didn't even love Dean anymore--fact much easier to admit now.  But she was still upset. _I shouldn't be, I should be relived.  I AM relived, I'm just upset too…_ _Dean was my first boyfriend, first kiss, first love, first everything.    I don't love him, but he still represents so much…._ She sighed.  _I wonder what mom'll say? Where is that woman anyway? _Rory up and began walking around the house.

            "Mom? Where are you?" Then she noticed the voice mail was blinking.  She played back the message.

            "Hey, Rory? I'm stuck at the inn.  Well not _stuck_ like as in can't get out…but anyway, there's this _huge_ party tonight and we just learnt there ten more people then we thought.  Sookie is spazing and catching things on fire.  I have to reorganize the rooms…you know, inn stuff. So I won't be home until late  Don't wait up.  If you have time after the dance bring home some bikers please.  Trash the house… Ok, got to go, Michel is yelling in French. Bye!"

            _Great.  No mom.  Is anything going to go right today?_  As if to answer her question a knock came at her window.  She ran back to her room.  A smile spread across her face. _Jess_. She opened the window quickly and let him in. 

            "Are you ok?" he asked.

            "Yes," she replied, but a few tears escaped her eyes again.

            "No you aren't." Rory shrugged. 

            "Where's your mom?" he asked.

            "The inn." Jess smiled a little,

            "Then I guess it's up to me to cheer you up."

            "And how do you expect to do that?"

            "First off cheerful music, always  a must when you're upset." He turned to her cds. "So what do you want to listen too?"

            "Hmm…_Rent_."

            "That's not cheerful."

            "I know.  Just "Today 4 U" and "La Vie Boheme." For some reason those songs always make me happier."

            "As you wish." 

            Ten minuets later Rory was smiling a bit.

            "I can't believe you  know all the words to 'La Vie Boheme' " she told Jess.  He shrugged.

            "You're happier now.  But not completely cheerful.  I want a very happy Rory before I leave." 

            "Well, will you do anything to make me happy? No, NOT like that!"  She said, seeing his smirk. 

            "Yeah…why, what did you have in mind?"

            "Movies!"

            "So far this doesn't sound to bad…"

            "Disney movies!"

            "Ok, that's where it gets bad."

            "Making fun of Disney movies is so much fun."

            "Right…"

            "No really, lets go get some. And candy too!"

            Twenty minuets later they were back at Rory's, along with several large bags of candy and  

            An hour later Rory was asleep in Jess's arms.  He sighed happily and closed his eyes, falling asleep too.  Neither one heard the door open as Lorelei walked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **That chapter was really bad.  Sorry.  This story is far from over. Review please!

Oh, I was forcing my musical tastes on Rory and Jess again. If you have I problem with that, you know what, I really don't care.


End file.
